


Post-Residency

by viciouswishes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lisa met the infamous Dr. House, he'd just completed his residency and she was still in hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Residency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



> Setting: pre-series.  
> Request: House/Cuddy, studying.

The first time Lisa met the infamous Dr. House, he'd just completed his residency and she was still in hers. She was visiting hospitals that had given her job offers. Whoever House's supervisor was, he or she didn't like House very much and gave him the job of showing her around.

In the process, House diagnosed a child with strep throat and ordered his mother to be tested for lung cancer. When Lisa questioned his diagnose of the mother, who was not the actual patient, House refused to tell her what he saw.

He didn't have the best bedside manner, and he made a woman with pneumonia break down in tears. Lisa held her hand and tried to comfort her. "Are you coming or not?" House stopped in the doorway and asked her. Lisa smiled at the woman and followed House.

House took her the cafeteria where he bought her coffee and a sandwich. She was surprised, especially when he didn't ask her out on a date afterwards.

"Really how'd you know about the mother's cancer?" Lisa snagged House's discarded pickles and put them on her sandwich.

House shook his head and took a sip of his soda. "Studying," he said. "Spend less time gossiping with your fellow doctors and pick up a few more books, then you too can be a great doctor."


End file.
